Airports generally charge a landing fee for every aircraft that lands at the airport. Generally, the fee is based on the weight of the landing aircraft (e.g., for every 1,000 pounds, a fee of $xx.xx is charged). Airports may monitor landing aircraft in a variety of manners. For example, the airport may have access to each airline's schedule and may make a determination of the number and type of planes that the airline has landed on that basis. However, since not every landing is scheduled and some landing planes do not appear on a schedule (e.g., chartered flights, private aircraft, etc.). Further, the flight schedule may not include information on the type of aircraft that is scheduled to fly, meaning that an accurate landing weight cannot necessarily be determined simply by consulting the flight schedule.